memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kerav
"A worried Kerav is a dangerous Kerav." – local saying of Daros IV The Kerav Family was an Orion clan and one of the ruling Five Families of Daros IV. Its senior member was a Council Lord of the Council of Trade that governed the Orion Colony. History They descended from one of the Orion trading captains who originally colonized Daros IV, and were the second oldest of the Five Families. In the mid-23rd century, following the sudden and mysterious death of his brother, Merkos Kerav ascended to lead the Kerav clan. Suspicions circulated that the elder brother, the natural heir, had been murdered, and questions were raised about the legitimacy of Merkos's rule. The continuing string of fatal accidents that struck the Family quieted these rumors, and Merkos remained firmly in charge for over 30 years. In the late 23rd century, the Kerav Family had a monopoly on the luxury goods trade, such as wines from Miros XII, which they gave them prestige and wealth. However, the other Families controlled the resources and technology trade and charged the Keravs high prices for such products and services, and kept them out of these markets. Merkos Kerav grew unhappy with the Colony’s reliance on peaceful trade, and desired to resurrect the ancient traditions of Orion piracy. His dreams received a great boost when Commander Kothaar of the Klingon Empire promised him the Empire’s assistance in unifying Daros IV under Kerav rule, beginning with developing a base of piracy to attack Federation shipping. To this end, they imported high technology goods from the Empire, some of which was resold, while more went into the construction of an advanced pirate ship, the ''Morakos'', and a fortified mansion at Skaroskar. Merkos supervised activities from the Family estate at Keravkar while Ivra Kerav, Merkos's broker in the Shadow Market, received the smuggled Klingon goods from Kothaar's agents. Meanwhile, the Keravs bought up metals such as steel and aluminium, and construction equipment for the Skaroskar fort. The operation continued for at least three years, until reference stardate 2/1410 (circa 2273), when Starfleet Intelligence agent Commander Michael Thorn came to Daros IV investigating rumors of Klingon activity there. Though Thorn discovered the alliance, he was captured by the Kerav Orions before he could fully report his findings. Around the same time, Solomon Kane and Jack Corrigan, representing InstellCo, arrived on Daros IV and spent five weeks attempting to negotiate a trade arrangement with the Kerav Family, thought Merkos, who refused any fair contract. More Starfleet Intelligence investigators arrived in stardate 2/1412 on the ''Eridani Star'', and proved a threat to Merkos's plans. :As this is an RPG adventure module, the official outcome is unknown, though a successful conclusion would see the Starfleet personnel uncover the Klingon interference, discover the Skaroskar compound, rescue Michael Thorn and escape. Organization During this time, the head of the clan, or "THE Kerav", was Merkos Kerav. The family mansion was Keravkar, though a fortified mansion of Skaroskar was in construction in the late 23rd century. They employed a number of servants and the defenders of Skaroskar, as well as the hit squad lead by Madrav. They had a privateer vessel, the Morakos. ( ) Members * Merkos Kerav * Ivra Kerav * Elkar Kerav * Savro Kerav Connections Category:Orion caju Category:Families